


Break your plans

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Claire and Owen together, after they left the park.





	Break your plans

_Break your plans tonight_

_Lay_ _your hand_ _i_ _n mine_

_There_ _'_ _s no guarantee we_ _'_ _ll_ _make it_

_Make this thing_ _right_

**Break your plans-The Fray**

 

All the Jurassic World staff and guests had been transferred to the hotels in the nearest town to rest after the events of the previous day.

Claire had just gotten out of the shower, wrapped in the hotel robe, and now she was looking at the bathroom mirror, raising a hand to wipe the blurred glass, staring at her image.

There were still some scratches from the all the running in the forest, her orange hair was wavy and wet, and her big eyes, still looking frightened by all that had happened, with the losses, for having almost died.

And then, she saw Owen's reflection standing behind her, still in the torn clothes from earlier and she felt his arms wrap around her waist and those bad memories left her.

Because Owen, who could drive her crazy sometimes, had saved her in so many ways, making her realize how much she had fallen in love with him when he had kissed her, and then when she had seen that he had survived the Raptors' ambush and after they left the Park, they just couldn't stay away from each other. She needed him, and that was beyond survival. She wanted him in her life.

"Owen... You're all dirty..." She murmured, trying to look annoyed, but she couldn't, because all she wanted was to keep feeling his arms around her.

"Hm..." Owen murmured, touching his lips to her nape, feeling her scent, making his body react to her presence as she leaned against his chest.

And he lifted his face, staring at the two of them in the mirror, thinking how scared he had been that they wouldn't be able to escape the park, how relieved he had been then that she hadn't died while releasing the T-Rex to save them and how happy he was to be there with her, the woman he loved, even when she was driving his crazy. He would never stay away from her again, she was his survival because she was his life.

"Claire..."

And then, seeing the beautiful smile on her lips, Owen felt his heart fill with love for her and he turned her to him, pressing her between the sink and his chest and kissed her with passion.

Claire sighed on his lips, one hand resting on his chest and the other went to his hair, as she corresponded to the kiss, feeling her body melting. Owen shivered as she nibbled on his lower lip, teasing him before he parted her lips with his tongue and lifted her around the waist, sitting her down on the sink, leaving them in the same height.

Both were starting become breathless and one of Owen's hand went to her leg, touching the exposed skin from her robe and feeling her pull at his hair in response as the kiss became more intense.

The man then broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against hers and giving her a smile, seeing her flush and Claire smiled, her hand on his chest feeling his heart racing just like hers.

"Claire?" He murmured, pushing her face away a little as he brought his other hand up to her face, where there was a scratch, caressing it and making her sigh with the gentle, yet firm touch.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you have any plans tonight, but would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked with a small, sincere smile, and Claire nodded, her eyes sparkling as she played with his hair and she said softly:

"I would love to, Owen..."

"And tomorrow, and the next day..." He continued, staring at her, still sincere.

And Claire pulled him by the shirt in response, kissing him with passion as he stood between her legs, hugging her as he corresponded to the kiss, undoing the knot of her robe delicately with her help. They didn't know how things would be in the future, but together, they knew they would survive, because they loved each other.

Owen held her in his arms as Claire removed the robe and and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling Owen guide them to the bed, staying on top of her and then, feeling her hands began to open the buttons of his shirt, he broke the kiss, staring at her, his eyes dark with desire as he tried to control himself for her.

"Claire... Are you sure?" He asked huskily, caressing the tips of her hair with affection and watching her closely. He wanted her so much, he was an 'alpha' after all, but only if she wanted it too, she was the most important thing to him, she was beautiful, workaholic, stressed but with a big heart.

"Uhum... Your shirt is dirty and the bed, clean..." She murmured, continuing to unbutton his shirt until she felt a hand stop hers and then, Claire looked up, her blue eyes almost black with desire and she whispered: "I want you Owen..."

And she gave him a passionate smile, seeing the surprise and then, his happiness, tightened her fingers with his. And Claire wanted him and no one else, no matter how disastrous they first date had been, almost a year ago, Owen could be rude, like to tease her, but he was brave and affectionate, handsome and was the person to whom she trusted her life and heart now.

"I know we're different, but after yesterday... I know you'll treat me well, and this has nothing to do with post-traumatic stress, I just want you, my heart wants you." Claire admitted sincerely, her cheeks flushing, listening to her own racing heart, watching Owen.

And Owen opened a beautiful smile, his heart warmed by Claire's words, which he had never imagined hearing, and then he murmured passionately:

"You rocked my world Ms Dearing in so many ways." And he placed a kiss on her lips, before saying: "And I just want you and I'll treat you like a princess, always..." And they kissed passionately while Owen's hands helped Claire to remove his shirt and slowly, they started explored each other's bodies.

Owen's stubble tickled Claire's skin as his lips moved down her neck until they reached her shoulder, his hands exploring her breasts covered in a black bra with passion, before opening the hook, removing it and smiling at the beauty of the woman, touching her left breast and she sighed, grabbing his back with one hand, running her fingernails there and stroking his short hair.

"Beautiful..."

"Owen..." His hand massaged her, moving to the other breast as he continued to kiss her shoulder, teasing her with his touch so gentle and full of passion.

Claire ran her hand down his hair to his chest, exploring his tanned, firm skin, the scars with her fingers, her eyes following as Owen's lips went to her ear, his breath heavy at the feel of her hand opening his jeans, going inside and touching him, first lightly, before stroking him, with a smirk.

"Claire..." She drove him crazy with her touch as he rolled to the side, leaving her on top of him for a moment, watching her.

Minutes later, he stopped her, kissing her again as he we stayed on top again, one hand resting on the mattress beside her head, the other lowering to her belly and them to between her thighs, pulling away her last piece and touching her provocatively, exploring her and feeling his body react to every sound she made.

And minutes later, free of their last clothes, the two exchanged a look full of passion, and Owen clasped one hand to hers, stroking it, watching her smile and they kissed, before they became one.

****


End file.
